Curse or Blessing?
by Scarlet Saffron Silver
Summary: What happens when you adjust to your new life in a new role and in a matter of minutes, everything turns upside down?
1. Chapter 1

"Hey Elsa, do you want to build a snowman?" asked Anna, jumping around.

"Maybe later," Queen Elsa said, "I'm really busy right now."

"Can't you take a break? Sure, you can make it snow later, but it'll be fun without you having to work!" said Anna.

"Play with Kristoff. I'll join you later," said Elsa as she signed documents.

"Promise?" asked Anna, holding out her gloved hand.

"Promise," assured Elsa, shaking Anna's hand with a smile.

With that in mind, Anna left to head up to a low part of the north mountain to surprise the royal ice masters and deliverers, Kristoff and Sven.


	2. Chapter 2

"Boo!" yelled Anna as she snuck up on Kristoff. Sven jumped and slid on the ice, only stopping when he ran into a nearby tree.

"Hey, Anna. What's new?" asked Kristoff, heaving his ice pick up to launch it down into the frozen lake.

"Not much. Why are you collecting ice? It is snowing in Arendelle! It is winter, ya' know," criticized Anna.

"Some people still want ice, as crazy as it sounds. I actually have an order from the palace," said Kristoff, smirking.

"As if," said Anna, "Said Anna, "Why would we need ice?"

"Ice cream," said Kristoff.

"There isn't ice in ice cream. Ice cream is smooth, not hard and chunky!" said Anna.

"Kristoff's right!" came a voice, "Can I have a warm hug? Elsa is too busy to hug!"

"Olaf! Hey," said Anna, giving Olaf a hug, "How can someone be too busy to give someone a hug!"

"I don't know," said Olaf, "Want to build another snowman?"

"Sure! Kristoff? You in?" asked Anna, turning her mischievous smile towards him.

"In a few minutes," he said, "Let me finish chopping the ice.

Together, the three friends built a giant family of snowmen to hang out with Olaf. Then they all enjoyed having a fun snowball fight where it was Anna and Olaf against Sven and Kristoff. All through the fun, Elsa never showed up.


	3. Chapter 3

On the way down the mountain, the four ran into Elsa as she made her way to find them. Anna was first to confront her.

"Where were you?" she asked, "You missed all the fun! You promised you would come!"

"Anna, I'm so sorry! I was working," Elsa replied, "I have to make up for three years of work."

"Oh, I understand," said Anna, giving Elsa a hug, "So what you're saying is you need a king to help you get all the work done faster?"

"No, that's not what I–" Elsa was cut short.

"JACK!" Oh, Jack Frost!" Anna began to yell, "We need you!"

"Anna!" Elsa said with a laugh, "He is as busy as I am! I would be even busier than I am now!"

"Fine," said Anna, "Let's just get back to the castle before the villagers get worried. It is starting to get dark."


	4. Chapter 4

As the five walked through the village, everyone came to say hello. Being the royals, Elsa and Anna did their best to pay attention to everyone. Everything was going great until Elsa saw something out of the corner of her eye. A squabble was taking place in front of a store.

"What do you think you're doing?" asked Bill, the store owner, "I'm not paying you to sit around! Get back to work!"

"I am working!" said Ellen, showing Bill.

"Work harder," said Bill, shoving Ellen. The ice scraper had scraped away most of the ice in front of the store but had missed a patch behind her. Ellen slipped on the ice behind her.

"Watch out!" yelled Elsa. She quickly created a patch of snow under the falling girl and ran over to the arguing people. Ellen landed safely on the pile of snow.

"Are you alright?" asked Anna, helping the girl up.

"Yes, thank you. I am most grateful," Ellen said standing up and curtsying to the royals.

"Our pleasure," said Anna. The two royals turned to face the shop owner.

"You need to be more considerate," began Elsa, "That girl could have gotten very hurt! You may be mad but that is no reason to shove someone."

"Excuse my behavior, your majesty," Bill began. "Ellen does the exact same lousy job every day. The ice makes people nervous and scared to walk in."

"Your behavior is excused so long as you improve your temper."

"There is no need to push people down if you are upset," continued Anna. "What should you say to Ellen?"

"I am so sorry," Bill apologized, "It was wrong of me to lose my temper and shove you."

"I forgive you," said Ellen. She spread her arms and the two hugged.

Elsa and Anna continued on with their stroll back to the castle. They received generous applause from the villagers, who were amazed the two young ladies were brave enough to stand up for someone they didn't even know.


	5. Chapter 5

The five returned to the castle. They were then escorted to the dining hall for supper. With soups and salads being brought out, they began their three course meal.

"So, how was your fun outside in the snow?" began Elsa, trying to spark a conversation.

"Great! We made Olaf a family of snowmen and had a snowball fight," said Anna, "it was amazing! Although, you know what would have made it better?"

"What?" asked Elsa, intrigued.

"If you were there!" answered Anna, "Then maybe Kristoff will stand a chance!"

Elsa look surprised as she turned to face Kristoff, "You lost?! To Anna?! But she is as harmful as a flower!"

"Anna?!" said Kristoff, salad hanging off his fork. "No, she isn't! Not when she has snowballs!"

"Is that true?" Elsa asked Anna, sipping her soup.

"Yeah, Kristoff is a wussy in a snowball fight!"

"I am not! I am great in a– Oww...," complained Kristoff as something hit his forehead. He picked a crouton up off the table and peered over at Anna, who was trying to conceal her laughter, "Hey!"

"I have demonstrated the flaw in Kristoff's 'fighting skill'," Anna began with air quotes as the first course dishes were whisked away. They were soon replaced with plates of spaghetti and meat sauce of meatballs, "He doesn't pay attention!"

"Point taken," said Kristoff, flicking it back at Anna.


	6. Chapter 6

The continued their conversation throughout their entrées and when dessert came around a familiar topic returned.

"Elsa, does ice cream have ice in it? Kristoff says it does but I think it is too soft to have ice in it!" asked Anna, spooning her mint chocolate chip ice cream.

"I assure you it does," said Elsa, eating her plain chocolate ice cream, "It is just crushed up onto tiny pieces."

"Told you," Kristoff said, licking his vanilla ice cream cone.

"Oh well!" continues Anna, reaching the bottom of her ice cream bowl. "Aww, man… I'm out!"

"Shouldn't have eaten so fast," began Olaf.

Kristoff continued, "You're gonna get a–."

"BRAIN FREEZE!" Anna screamed.

"Serves you right! How many times have I told you to saver your ice cream?" said Elsa, finishing her ice cream, "Time for bed."

"Can't we stay up longer?" whined Anna.

"No, we have to prepare the castle tomorrow," said Elsa, "Jack is coming by!"

"Fine," said Anna, getting up.


	7. Chapter 7

The five went to their rooms. Anna and Elsa had returned to sharing a room, each of them in their own king sized bed with large pillows. Anna's head board had her name painted on it, surrounded in flowers with a green over-hang above her.

Elsa had a similar bed to Anna's. Elsa's head board had her name carved in it, surrounded by snowflakes. Elsa also had an over-hang above her bed but hers was icy blue.

Olaf went to the room next door with constant snowfall and an ice bed in the middle of the room. Complete with matching snow pillows and snow blankets.

Kristoff, who had moved into the palace on Anna's request, had a room down the hall. His door had his name carved across it, surrounded by ice cubes and a painting of Sven, with whom Kristoff shared the room. Inside was a king size bed with another king sized reindeer bed for Sven. Kristoff didn't have and over-hang above his bead but the giant pillows weren't missing.


	8. Chapter 8

The friends went to sleep. They each had beautiful, peaceful dreams. Each of them, but one.

Sven dreamed of carrots. They danced around him and teased him. One-by-one, each carrot was caught and eaten, each making a delicate crunch with each bite taken.

Kristoff dreamed up a snow and ice palace, similar to Elsa's but cooler and more tricked out.

Olaf had his own dream that he had almost every night. He dreamed of summer and the sun, shining down onto him. The flowers swayed side to side in the summer breeze.

Elsa had a dream where she and Anna were playing in the snow, building snowmen and having giant snowball fights. Then they moved on and make giant snow angels and enjoyed the pure fun.

Anna started out by having a peaceful dream, but it soon turned into a nightmare. It started with her and Elsa, playing in the snow but soon, Anna made her sister mad. Elsa started to freeze everything again. Anna was up to her neck in snow and Arendelle was encased in ice and piled with snow.

Arendelle enjoyed light snowfall and a nice, calm night as the friends slept, some peaceful and some restless.


	9. Chapter 9

"Ahh!" yelled Anna, who had woken with a start. What she saw before her think she was in Olaf's room.

Elsa sat up, bug-eyed with surprise from Anna's scream. Kristoff soon came bursting into the room.

"What hap–," he started before he got a good look at the room.

"Oh, my," said Elsa, peering around the room, then at her hands. Lastly she peered over at Anna.

The room had three inch deep snow on the floor; the paintings had frost on them and the walls had iced over. Anna had gotten the worst of it. She was encased in an ice cocoon.

"Help!" Anna said as she noticed the ice was growing over her face.

Elsa quickly melted the cocoon and she, Kristoff and Olaf rushed over to check on Anna, who was shake up but was otherwise fine.

"I don't know what happened," Elsa began, "Anna, I'm so sorry!"

"Its fine," she replied, "I think I'll get an early start on the day," she said, hopping out of bed, "The early bird gets the worm, right?"

"I'll join you," said Kristoff, "Breakfast in ten minutes?"

"Sure, see ya' then," with that, Kristoff left and Anna went to the dressing room.


	10. Chapter 10

Elsa had stayed behind, in the room. She quickly made a casual ice bodice with a cute, ankle length skirt, covered in beautiful frost patterns. The entire time she wondered what had happened last night.

"Frost patterns!" she thought aloud, "Of course!" She began to look around for where the ice had come from. Elsa trudged around her bed but found nothing. With terror, she looked around Anna's bed. The frost had begun there, "No!" she turned and ran into the dining hall to warn Anna.


	11. Chapter 11

"Hey," said Anna, reaching the table and sitting down.

"What's up, Priny," asked Kristoff, with a laugh.

"How many times do I have to say it?" growled Anna, "Don't call me that!"

"Whatever you say, Priny," teased Kristoff. He always knew how to get on Anna's nerved. Anna did not like his shortening of her title of princess.

Anna picked up a spoon, strangling it by its handle as she began her steamy oatmeal. Anna was blind mad and when she got like this, nothing fazed her.

"Anna!" Elsa yelled, barging in to the dining hall.

Anna was surprised. Within seconds of Elsa barging in, Anna had stood at the sudden shout of her name. Elsa never ran but it looked like she had run from their room here. The chair tipped over and she dropped her spoon. On contact with the ground, the spoon shattered.

"Ahh!" yelled Anna, spoon shards hitting her foot. With all the commotion, she had begun to freak out. She didn't notice, but ice began to grow on the floor. Elsa did her best to melt it quickly.

"Put these on, now!" said Elsa, trying to put the gloves onto Anna's cold hands. Kristoff, get out of here. Now!"

Kristoff knew better than to argue. He grabbed Olaf, hopped on Sven and galloped out of the room.

"What is this all about?!" Anna demanded.

"I didn't freeze our room," began Elsa, "I'll explain later. Put the gloves on and come with me!"


	12. Chapter 12

The two sisters rushed to their room and Elsa explained how frost patterns work.

"Look at this pattern. It spreads from your bed, not mine."

"What are you saying?" Anna asked, beginning to look frightened. "You think I have ice powers?!"

Elsa nodded.

"NO! No, no, no, no, no, no, no!" Anna yelled, "Don't get me wrong. Ice powers are cool but I'm not ready for them. Frost began to spread from her feat, "This is bad!"

"Calm down," Elsa said, "I can help teach you how to control it."

"Okay, Okay," Anna began to take deep breaths.

Suddenly the two heard footsteps. Elsa quickly melted the snow and ice just as the palace guard came in and told Elsa something. Elsa nodded and the guard left.

"OLAF!" called Elsa in a sweet tone.

"Yes," he said, poking his head out from around the corner.

"Get Kristoff," she said. Olaf left and Elsa began to talk to Anna again. "I'm so sorry! An urgent matter has come up. I'll be back in ten minutes, fifteen max," Kristoff arrived and Elsa stood up, "You need to keep her calm. No matter what," then Elsa leaned in to whisper something to Anna, "Try not to show him."

"I'll try," Anna and Kristoff said, very close to being in perfect unison.

Elsa left and Kristoff sat down next to Anna, "What was that about."

Anna stayed silent until she could no longer her footsteps; she asked something of Kristoff, "You need to leave. You need to find Jack, now!"

"He's coming tomorrow. IS it that urgent? Plus Elsa told me to keep you calm."

"It won't help. You **need **to find Jack. Tell him it is urgent and he needs to come right away," she said.

"Elsa said he was busy, he might not be able to come."

"Tell him 'Winter Storm'," said Anna, "We had a code, when I was younger, he'll understand.

"Okay, then," replied Kristoff, suspicious. He went out the door, grabbed Olaf and Sven, and rushed out of the castle.


	13. Chapter 13

On the trio's way out, they almost ran over Elsa.

"What are you doing?" she demanded, "I told you to keep Anna calm!"

"She was getting all worked up, telling me to go get Jack. I figured me leaving would calm her , so I left."

"Fine, Hurry!" said Elsa, rushing off to find Anna, "And good luck!"


	14. Chapter 14

When Elsa made it to their room, she was amazed to find Anna lying down. She approached slowly, trying to comfort her. When Elsa touched Anna, she jumped and frost began to spread over her sheets.

"Come on," Elsa began, "Let's start with concealing and controlling your powers while you are eating.

Elsa led Anna out of their room and to the dining room. Anna's stomach growled multiple times on the way. Once they arrived, they sat down and enjoyed a long waited breakfast where it was just the two of them and there was no rush in the world.


	15. Chapter 15

Kristoff raced through the mountains, heading north.

"I hope Jack is at the pole," he said to Sven, "if not, I don't know where he'll be!"

"'Yeah, we need to reach him'," Kristoff said for Sven.

"I wonder why we need to get Jack though," said Kristoff.

"I know!" said Olaf, raising his hand with an innocent yet insistent look on his face.

"What?" yelled Kristoff at Olaf as they cleared a mountain and catching sight of the North Pole.

"Elsa didn't freeze their room. Anna did."

"What!?"

"It's true, that is why they need Jack, because Anna can't control it."

"That's why Elsa had barged into the room," murmured Kristoff to himself, ignoring Olaf.

"Hey, who's that?" asked Olaf, pointing to something that was flying in their direction.

"I think it's Jack!"

"It looks like he's heading this way," added Olaf.

"Get his attention!" yelled Kristoff.

The two began to yell and wave their arms but Jack didn't notice. Suddenly, Kristoff had an idea. He grabbed snow and threw a snowball up at Jack. Bulls-eye! It his Jack and he began to look around for the origin of the snowball. Once he noticed the three, he began to fly down to land.

"Whoa, head rush!" said Olaf. Kristoff looked down and saw there was snow missing from Kristoff's head.  
"Sorry," chanted Kristoff, picking snow off the ground to replace the take snow.

Finally Jack reached the ground but not before he threw a snowball back at Kristoff.

"Revenge, what's up? What brings you out here?" asked Jack.

"I came out here to get you. Anna told me too," said Kristoff, wiping to snow off his coat.

"I'm a little busy. I'm coming to Arendelle tomorrow, though," Jack said, jumping off the ground to leave.

Kristoff grabbed Jack's ankle, "winter storm."

"Jack landed immediately, "What?"

"Anna told me to tell you 'winter storm'. She said you'd understand."


	16. Chapter 16

Jack thought back to when Anna was small.

"Snowman!" said Anna to Jack.

"Where?" he replied excitedly, twirling around to find it.

"Nowhere, silly, it's code!"

"For what?"

"Let's play!"

Jack smiled, "What else is in this code?"

"Snowball means me or Elsa are sad, Puddle means Elsa is sick or in bad shape, Winter storm means I and sick or in bad shape, Frosty means you are here to visit, and Snowflake means I miss you!"

"Interesting! I like it."


	17. Chapter 17

Jack gave Kristoff a face of horror and disbelief, "We need to go," he said flying off.

Kristoff followed behind and the four made their way to Arendelle.


	18. Chapter 18

"Oh, no!" yelled Jack, stopping in shock, looking down upon Arendelle.

The castle was covered in ice; snow was piled high in the streets. When the four reached the castle gates, which were usually open, they had to pry the doors open. It didn't help that the gates were covered in a sheet of ice.

"How sick is Anna?" asked Jack, "It would have taken Anna being bed-ridden for Elsa to do this!"

"She isn't sick."

"But the code it meant–" Kristoff cut Jack off.

"Anna did this."

Jack started at Kristoff in disbelief, "But she doesn't have powers."

"She didn't have powers."


	19. Chapter 19

Jack flew through the palace corridors, leaving Kristoff behind.

"Anna!" he called, "Where are you!?" Jack darted through the doors looking for Anna and Elsa.

"Stay calm," came a voice down the hall, "Don't panic."

Jack rushed to the door and stopped. He took a deep breath and opened the door, or at least he tried too. It was frozen shut.

"Hello?" he called through the door with a knock.

"Jack?" asked Elsa's voice, "Is that you?"

"Yeah, I'm here. I can't get in though."

"One sec…," said Elsa, "Try now."

Once again Jack turned the knob but this time, he was able to open the door.

"Is everything okay?" How's Anna?" he said, as soon as he came in.

"A little freaked out, it is really hard to control," Anna said.

When Jack looked around, he became nervous. Everything was iced and snow was covering every surface. When he looked at Anna, she was wearing her winter dress with her boots, cape and hat. Her hands were in gloves and then encased in ice. Her feet were similarly frozen.

"Why is she bound up?" Jack asked sitting down next to Anna.

"So I can't touch anything and freeze it," replied Anna, taking deep breaths and acting calmer than usual.

"Jack, you need to take her to the ice palace and teach her how to control her new powers; like you did with me," said Elsa.

"Good idea, but it is too close to Arendelle," he said. Jack removed a snow globe from his pocket, "can you make another palace, farther from Arendelle?"

"Yes, but why? We have been able to keep her powers mostly contained to the castle."

"Come with me Elsa. Anna, we'll be right back."

"Hurry back," called Anna, shivering.

Jack lead Elsa to a nearby terrace and Elsa would have screamed if Jack had not covered her mouth.

"I'll go make another palace. Let's go," she said as she walked in the room.

"Okay," replied Anna, "Can I say goodbye to Kristoff before we go?"

"He'll be going with you," said Elsa, "I'll be by to visit whenever I can."

Jack told the snow globe to go and the three went through.


	20. Chapter 20

"Here we go!" said Elsa after making another ice palace.

"I'll be right back," said Jack as he hopped through another portal. He soon returned with another globe. "For you," he said handing the globe to Elsa, "Just tell it where you want to go and it will send you there.

"Thank you," Elsa said before turning to Anna. "I'll send Kristoff here when I see him," Elsa continued, giving her sister a farewell hug, "I love you!"

"Love you too," replied Anna, "come visit soon!"

"I will," she replied.

With farewells and goodbyes taken care of, Elsa left through a portal. Kristoff soon showed up, being sent through the portal by Elsa.


	21. Chapter 21

"First off," Jack began, "How did you get powers?"

"I don't know. The powers showed themselves this morning after a nightmare." Anna continued to tell Jack about the nightmare.

"Knowing the origin of the powers helps. Anyway, let's take off the restraints," Jack said. Anna removed the gloves slowly and shakily. Immediately, snow flew from her hands and flung Anna against a wall.

"Ahh!" Anna screamed.

"Anna, calm down. It will only get worse if you don't calm down," Jack said, bracing himself against the snow.

Anna's breathing began to slow down. As this occurred, the snow flew slower and slower until it was by a light flurry.

"Good," Jack said. "Now that you are calm, let's try to work on turning your powers on and off."

For the next two months, Jack, Anna and Olaf worked on controlling her powers. Kristoff was forced to return two days into Anna's training.


	22. Chapter 22

The day after Anna left, Elsa was up to her neck in royal duties.

Elsa, first, had to sign documents which she read fully, even though the steward summarized each one for her. This would have been fine if there were not five stacks, each three feet tall.

For the next two weeks, Elsa had to meet with nobles and royals of many different countries in hopes of forming trade relationships. In almost every cast, it was a success but in almost every case someone in the family asked about Anna. Each time, Elsa would reply that she was visiting kingdoms in hopes of trade relationships.

_Why is Anna so popular? _Elsa asked herself. Every family that entered the palace wanted to meet Anna. There was a mile-long list of families that wished to be informed when Anna had returned so they could meet her.

The next four weeks were sent settling disputes in her own kingdom.

With each passing Day, Elsa would long to see Anna, yet couldn't. Each night she would lie awake staring at the globe on a pillow on her side table. Many times, Elsa was tempted to go and visit.

The next week, Elsa made plans to take three weeks off after this week had passed. The one week was agonizingly slow.

When the week was at an end, Elsa quickly snatched the globe and passed through the portal.


	23. Chapter 23

"Oh, my lord," Elsa said on the other side of the portal. "Jack? Anna? Where are you?"

"Elsa, get down," Jack said, tackling her to the floor.

"What's going on?" Elsa asked.

"Anna can't control her powers. They are going to surpass your power level soon."

"That's what happened to the palace?"

"Yes. Right now Anna is really sad. Her emotions –"

"Make it worse. I know. Why is she sad?"

"She's sad and scared. She's sad because she misses you and scared because her powers are growing rapidly."

"Can you lead me to her?"

"Yes but you need to wear ice. Otherwise, you could freeze."

Elsa quickly changed into her ice dress and followed Jack to Anna's room. Elsa got close to the door and heard crying.

TAP TAP TI-TAP TAP TAP

"Do you want to build a snowman? Come on, let's go and play!" Elsa sings

Anna quickly opens the door and replies as she hugs Elsa, "I never see you anymore, come out the door, it's like you've gone away!"

Elsa and Anna separate, holding each other's arms, "What do you say we work on your powers? Hmm?"

"Please," Anna replies.


	24. Chapter 24

Fifteen minutes later, Elsa has found out the issue.

"Your powers are growing too much. You get a handle on your level of magic but then it grows."

"So we need to know what caused my powers." Anna checks.

"Yes. Jack, come forth please," Jack walks up, "Keep teaching Anna. It's working. I'll go back to Arendelle and find out how you got your powers. Or rather, who cursed you."

"Return soon, sister," Anna says.

"I will. Stay safe!" With that, Elsa left and Anna returned to learning form Jack.


	25. Chapter 25

Back in Arendelle, Kristoff quickly finds Elsa.

"How is she? When is she coming back?" Kristoff asked, quickly.

"She's fine. I don't know when she'll return. We have a mission. Round up all the guards. I need to see them all. Meet me in the courtyard in two hours with the guards." Elsa replied before scurrying off.

The next two hours, Elsa spent retracing Anna's steps the night before she had powers. Nothing turned up so Elsa returned for the line up in the courtyard.


	26. Chapter 26

"Thank you all for gathering on such short notice," Elsa said to the guards. "I have reason to believe there may be a criminal taking shelter in the palace. If you are a former criminal, please step forth. Anyone lying may be put in the dungeon for disobedience." Six guards stepped forward. "Thank you for your honesty. Kristoff, come forth." Kristoff entered the courtyard, "Kristoff knows if you are a former criminal or not. He is going to see if anyone is lying. If you will."

Kristoff began to walk down the line. He was almost to the end when he recognized someone.

"You, what are you doin here!?" Kristoff screamed, pushing the guard against the wall. Elsa walked forward and saw who Kristoff was threatening.

Regaining her lost composure, Elsa dismissed the other guards. The caught guard was swiftly escorted into a room and frozen onto a chair.

"Hans, what have you done to my sister?" Elsa asked, enraged.

"Why, whatever do you mean, my queen?" Hans retorted.

"Remove the curse, now, or spend life in the dungeon."

"Not possible," Hands replied, "You can never remove the curse."

"How do you stop the power from increase?" Elsa growled, quite un-queen-like.

"Why should I tell you?" Hans questioned.

Kristoff, who had been leaning against a wall, walked up and told Elsa to leave. He was furious and Elsa decided not to make him angrier.

As soon as Elsa closed the door behind her, she heard a scream. Kristoff let her back into the room a minute later.

Hans quickly spilled his guts in more ways than one Narrowly missing Elsa's ice slippers, Hans throws up. After he was done vomiting, he quickly told Elsa where she could find the spell to limit the powers.

Elsa and Kristoff ran to get the book. Once they had found the spell, Elsa opened the portal and ran to find Anna.


	27. Chapter 27

Anna was calm when Elsa found her. Jack was showing her how to make snowballs and she was a natural at it. Then, Anna noticed Elsa and a book in her hands. Anna sat down and Elsa began to cast the spell.

Powers slow until they stop,

Never grow again.

Let this curse never drop,

But never let it gain.

A flash of light shone through the palace. When the light subsided, Jack and Olaf rushed in and saw Anna and Elsa.

Anna was using her powers and laughing. Suddenly, she began to float into the air.

"So not fair!" Elsa complained, sarcastically, as she laughed with Anna. Anna flew around the room cheering.

"You can do it too!" Anna said, "Use tiny ice pieces to lift you up!"

Shakily, I did as she said and slowly but surely, I learned to fly.


	28. Chapter 28

When the girls returned, Elsa declared a royal proclamation which stated that until the ruler could find someone to rule with, a sibling could fill the position and help with royal duties.

Anna adjusted to working with Elsa almost instantly. With two people ruling and working, they finished their work with time to spare and had time to hang out with each other again.

Elsa and Anna returned to playing together, Jack returned to his job of playing with children and bringing joy and Kristoff and Olaf still hung around the palace. All's that that ends well!


End file.
